1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
The development of thin film transistors (organic semiconductor devices) using organic materials (organic semiconductor materials) that exhibit semiconducting electrical conductivity has been recently progressed.
These thin film transistors have advantages such as suitability for being thinned and lightened, flexibility, low material costs, and so forth, so as to be expected as a switching element of a flexible display and so forth.
Such thin film transistors include a transistor disclosed in JP-A-2005-101555, for example. The transistor has such structure that an insulating layer including aromatic compound and/or aromatic ring containing polymer is formed on an organic semiconductor layer at an opposite side to a gate insulating layer for an improvement of carrier mobility.
However, this thin film transistor still requires further study due to insufficient improvement of its other characteristics, especially ON-OFF ratio.